


Oil on Paper

by politic_x



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politic_x/pseuds/politic_x
Summary: So this is a poem, from Mulder's pov, based on a Scullyfic "Reverse Madness" challenge. The challenge was to use only words from a list that was given to us.





	Oil on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> When some of my fanfic was automatically imported from another site, it prompted me to go searching for all my old stuff. I found some old XF stuff I hadn't seen in a couple of decades, including this, from the late 1990s.

"Oil on Paper"

 

Beyond misunderstandings and disagreements, we debate love. Words without ink fly between us, teasing alien places, licking my heart. I try to touch you.

It's forgiving skin that covers your damaged body. With a lover's eyes, I kiss your waist, devour your hair. Embracing autopsies has been a bleeding hobby to your injured life. You bed cancer. You make death a religion. You hold my hand.

I ride the graceful rift of this levitation, but reality is a dim take on passionate light. You practice the platonic act, wary of the happy beginnings that you want. And I drive darker. 

I border on manic, profiling characters and cases, lost to a fantasy of blue and red. I hurry; I go; I fall on you. You cringe, but the dust will leap at your legs when my walking ends.

This is the story of a man and a woman. This is a conspiracy of need. This is denial.

This is us.

\---


End file.
